The Exchange
by PassiveRebel78
Summary: Mistakes happen even in the spirit world. Pairings undecided. Just a random idea I had :P


It was one o' clock in the morning when Kuchiki Rukia's eyes flew wide open.

"What in the world is going on…?"

…

The pink antique car came screaming down the highway. Don Kan'Onji was too involved in his own thoughts to notice the young woman who lay bleeding on the side of the road.

"Bwahahaha!" He screamed loudly, also not noticing the roadside observer who picked up his phone and began dialling.

…

"Ichigo! Wake up, Ichigo!"

"Mmm no Yoruichi-san, put some clothes on, you're not decent…"

"KUROSAKI!" Ichigo's nose began bleeding, but not from his dream.

He sat up, his pissed-off expression even more intense than usual. "Damn you Rukia, what the hell do you want?" Ichigo said, rubbing his half-broken nose.

"There's something in this town. I do not know what, but it's big."

At this Ichigo woke up fully. "Arrancar?"

"I told you, I don't know. But this reiatsu is not that of an Arrancar- it is wholly unfamiliar."

"Can't be too challenging, then." He smiled cockily. "Or is it too much for you to handle, Rukia-_chan_?"

"Ichigo, how can you be so annoying when you wake up? Man, it takes talent that most of us don't have. Neee-saaan! Good morning my beautiful moonlight ray!" _Smack. _Kon takes an elbow to the neck. "So early in the morning… Nee-san, I have truly met my match." He twirles lightly on one padded paw, and falls lightly to the ground with the signature plushy _squeak_.

"I will ignore the previous comment. Him aside, Ichigo, I woke you up so that you can go alert Urahara-san of the threat. I want to go check it out, but want him to know where I am for extra assurance. Ja ne." Rukia plopped her gikongan into her mouth, and her spirit swiftly jumped out the window. "You heard her Ichy! Go to Urahara-sama NOW, otherwise your arms go _bweak_!" Rukia's mod soul mimed breaking something in half.

_I still don't know why _she _is the most popular mod-soul with females._

Ichigo sighed and decided to indeed obey his orders- that threat had been carried out once before, after all.

…

"Dad! The phone is ringing!" Kurosaki Karin stood in the doorway of her father's room, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Mmmph I'm coming," mumbled the half-asleep ex-captain Kurosaki. _Who would be calling at this time of day?_

"I'm sure it's one of my many admirers!" He said happily, flexing the muscles in his arms. "Karin, your dad is one of Karakura town's most eligible bachelors!"

"Shut up old man. I'm going back to bed."

"Maa, maa Karin-chan!"

"Goodnight!"

"Gaa, kids today!" He eventually picked up the phone and lowered his voice into 'serious mode'.

"This is the Kurosaki household, may I help you?"

"Yes. There has just been a hit and run on the corner of Third and Second street. There is one casualty who appears to be severely wounded. You run a hospital, do you not?"

"Yes, yes, indeed I do! It may be small and family-run but we provide great service and are much cheaper than your big commercial hospitals! I'm sure we'll be able to he-"

"Then do it."

_Click._

…

"Ah, Kurosaki-san! What brings you to my humble abode?" Urahara asked, flipping open his fan and screening his face with it. "Work matters again? A particularly troublesome Hollow maybe?" He leaned in closer. "Or maybe girl problems?"

"That's not it!" He shook his head furiously. "Rukia sensed a strange reiatsu and asked me to tell you about it."

"Really?" Urahara snapped his fan shut. "Rukia-san should know by this time that I am aware of everything non-human that goes in and out of this town. I did feel something a little off, nothing threatening. You can go look for her and tell her to go home."

"Bu-"

"Kurosaki-san?"

"H-hai." Ichigo turned around and walked away.

When he was out of earshot, Urahara sighed and opened his fan again. "For the first time in my long life, I actually have no idea what's going on."

Somewhere deep inside the shop Jinta was punching Ururu again. "Jinta-kun! Stop it! Otherwise I'll give all your food to freeloader-san…" Tessai yelled.

…

Mr Kurosaki got out of his car and gasped when he saw it. "Who did this? Karin, Yuzu, get the stretcher! We might be too late!"

The two Kurosaki girls immediately fetched the stretcher and carefully loaded her into their father's van-slash-ambulance they used for emergency situations. While he drove them back home, Karin was sure that she glimpsed that friend of her brother's- in a black kimono.

...

"Captain? I have made preparations for the military funeral." 3rd Seat Ikkaku said, with a more solemn expression than he had ever worn.

The captain downed another bottle of sake and added it to the increasing collection on the table. "Hn. You can go now."

Ikkaku turned around to leave, but something was telling him to say something else. "Captain-"

"What now?"

Ikkaku hesitated. "She was a good kid, Captain."

The captain sighed. "Yeah, she was."

* * *

><p>I randomly got attacked by a plot bunny in the middle of the night and I just had to write this XD Constructive criticism much appreciated! Please tell me what you think so far! Second chapter will be posted soon!<p>

Oh and Bleach rocks! :D 3


End file.
